Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/3
Liberty International Airport Jak? Nie mam takich uprawnień jak wy, a strona nie była w Obserwowanych, gdyż utworzyłem ją, bez późniejszego edytowania. Proszę o powód. Gimme your all money! 15:04, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. Ja nie korzystam z tych stron, bo ich nie znam. Gimme your all money! 15:10, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Gimme your all money! 15:22, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Joł ziom. Tu z tej strony BG0710. Mam do ciebie pytanie: jak zostać adminem w twojej wiki?? Historia i autorzy danej strony Czy będzie możliwe kiedykolwiek podglądanie historii danej strony? Gimme your all money! 20:31, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Jezu, ale ty bywasz złośliwy >;) Odpowiedz! Gimme your all money! 20:51, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Czemu? Dlaczego zmiana skórki nie obowiązuje Nonsy, czy innych tworów, (np. WikiFur, czy jakoś tak)? Gimme your all money! 19:23, lis 11, 2010 (UTC) Fort Carson, assety Chyba nie przeszkadza Ci to,że uporządkowałem artykuł o Fort Carson? A jeśli chodzi o assety to nie ma już czego tam dodać.cassidy47 10:25, lis 27, 2010 (UTC)cassidy47 Obrazek Jizzy.B Czyli ten obrazek usunęliście mi tylko dlatego,że był kopią nie istniejącego już pliku?cassidy47 16:35, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Assety pytanie, Liberty city subway Czy było to odpowiednie, że pogrubiłem w niektórych miejscach wyrazy? I jeszcze chciałem się zapytać czy nie poprawić jeszcze tego artykułu o Liberty City Subway.cassidy47 17:46, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Pogrubienia Na stronie o assetach w sekcji GTA SA.cassidy47 14:53, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) A niby dlaczego do remontu. Zapewne brak wielu informacji, albo coś. Jeśli tak postanowiłeś, żeby remontować stronę o assetach, to mogę się za to zabrać, chociaż uważam, że nie jest to potrzebne.cassidy47 18:48, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) Pay 'n'Spray w GTA1 Mam pytanie: gdzie niby znajduje się powyższy zakład lakierniczo-naprawczy w GTA1? Jest tylko Auto. Gimme your all money! 11:56, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Modelowanie postaci w GTA 3 Cześć Tomta1 ,mam jedno pytanie :jakim edytorem mogę edytować model player'a w gta 3 ? Dzięki za szybką odpowiedź.﻿ "30-tych", to nie jest błąd. Czemu mi to usunąłeś? (Patrz: tytuł). Gimme your all money! 18:56, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) No, teraz zagnę polonistkę. Gimme your all money! 18:58, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Więc nie wymagaj od ludzi zbyt wiele (choć to było w moim zakresie, jak najbardziej), bo nawet nauczyciele się mylą. Gimme your all money! 19:38, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hotrod No to przepraszam ;P Gimme your all money! 13:55, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy pliku Zmień proszę nazwę z "Bezimienny klub nocny", na "XXXX", OK? Będę wdzięczny. Gimme your all money! 21:41, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Podsumowanie 2010 roku Czemu wszystkie komentarze do tego posta zniknęły? Usuwasz je, czy co? Gimme your all money! 11:22, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Archiwum dyskusji Mam pytanie. Jak zrobić archiwum dyskusji, takie jakie jest na twojej stronie dyskusji?cassidy47 16:16, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kateogryzacja Na pewno? Spoglądałem czy owy pojazd na stronach kategorii jest, i nie było po nim śladu. Art96 17:23, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tryb wizualny Eee, chyba całej strony nie rozwaliłem (chyba, że historia mi całej strony nie pokazuje). A ta literka "i" w linku to przez przypadek się wkradła, bo po prostu nie zauważyłem. No, chyba że chodzi o coś innego. Pangia 13:50, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Cóż... Za dużo literek :P No i trochę zmęczony byłem. Pangia 16:39, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Wolne ładowanie U ciebie na komputerze GTA Wiki też ładuje się długo, w sensie długo trzeba czekać na zapisanie edycji itd.?cassidy47 12:51, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dziękuję za rady napewno się do nich dostosuję. :P Re: Kategorie Coś musiałem "porobić", bo nie przypominam sobie, bym zmieniał położenie kategorii o.O Wybacz. Gimme your all money! 13:55, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Zrobione ;P Gimme your all money! 15:13, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ataki osobiste Aaa... Zaspany byłem, a się jakoś zdenerwowałem, a sam nie wiem z czego... Chyba z tego, że to ważny szczegół - wysokość literki "b" przy "Mb" i "MB". Pangia 11:08, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Zero reklam? Ja je niestety mam. I tu używając MonoBooka. Hę? Gimme your all money! 14:48, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Zablokuj Mathewa11111, bo on tworzy nieprzemyślanie strony o misjach z TLaD. 81.190.243.11 15:31, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Brian Jeremy Co było nie tak z Brianem ,bo to ja go napisałem przed zarejstowaniem. Autokar Gdzie niby w Dillimore przy Welcome Pump jest zaparkowany autokar? Wynika to z artu o autokarze w sekcji o tym gdzie go można znaleźć, a jak go szukałem to niczego nie znalazłem.cassidy47 18:16, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) Potwierdzam. U mnie też takowego nie ma. Przy Welcome Pump nie ma żadnego pojazdu. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:26, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) Vic Vance Tak to jest Victor Vance miałem ten obrazek na komputerze a ściągnąłem go bodajże z strony Rockstar Games lub gdzieś w goglach wystarczy że napiszesz gta vcs artwork Re: Twój awatar Wy to macie ciekawą politykę z tymi licencjami ;p. Screen z filmu. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 15:15, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) :Avatara tamtego możesz usunąć, a podpis, mógłbyś jakoś to zmienić? Bo za bardzo (jakby) nie wiem. Dzięki. ~~Alzanino'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 11:22, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Jest lepiej. Dzięki ;) ''~~Alzanino [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 11:42, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) CSS Cześć. Ponoć jesteś dobrze obeznany w jęz. HTML lub css, tam gdzie są różne kody, by był jakiś kolor. Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 14:41, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) :Trzeba coś tam pościągać? Bo to jest (ten wasz kanał IRC) jak co? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 14:48, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Centrum handlowe Creek W instrukcji Kryjowki A nie morzna było tego poprawić??? no bo chciałem sie postarać ale coś mi nie wychodzi a i czego zniknoł mój wpis na forum? Krzysztof29 19:11, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) no ale to skond miałem wiedzieć? mam proźbe, przywróć tamten art może go do jutra albo piątku poprawie ok? to jak? bo póki mam czas bo jutro już chciałem zaczonć poprawiać, mógłbyś przywrócić? pls Powiedz chociaż jak nie masz czasu bo chce wiedzieć ok jak nie masz czasu to dobra, ale jutro masz mi odpisać bo mi na tym zależy IRC i MediaWiki Tomta1, co jest przyczyną tego, że nasz kanał IRC nie działa? I o co chodzi z tym MediaWiki 1. 16 .4? Gimme your all money! 11:52, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Więc to jak? Bo widze że coś robisz a mi nie odpowiadasz ;p Bo zaczne myśleć że mnie ingnorujesz;pKrzysztof29 12:20, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Cześć Czy w nowoczesnej sórce można usunąć spotlighty czy niezgodne z tym jak mu tam "terms of use"? Chodzi mi konkretnie o to: /* Bez spotlightów */ #spotlight_container { display:none; } Odpisz-Mat. 20:59, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) "Dodaj zdjęcie do galerii". Co to za "nowotwór"? W dodatku nie działa. Taki "bajer", jest na mej stronie użytkownika, pod zdjęciem, gdzie Reagan strzela do Gorbaczowa. Gimme your all money! 14:32, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) I na każdej innej stronie, gdzie używa się /''. Gimme your all money! 14:34, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Czy jesteś w stanie usunąć to z kodu Nowoczesnej skórki? Gimme your all money! 15:28, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Postaram się stosować do czynności z tego poradnika, ale tryb wizualny mam wyłączony odkąd pierwszy raz mi napisałeś że bym to zrobił ZXQWR 13:09, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Wizual Dobra postaram sie tak robić, ale tak samo było w artykule Barbara Schternvart. I sory że wcześniej nie dałem tego nagłówku,no chyba że nie musi być Garnlir Beer Tomta1, ta galeria, to nie moje robota. Ja tylko dodałem link do Carlsberga. Widocznie wikia urządza "bunt maszyn" o.O Gimme your all money! 09:12, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Avatary Usuń wszystkiego! zrobie sobie najnowszego i z licencją Re: Opis zmian Wiem, głupi ale wybacz ze względu na późną porę ;P Chodziło o to, od czego zaczęła się wczoraj nasza pogawędka na IRC-u. Gimme your all money! 10:11, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Przyciski opisów zmian Witaj. Zauważyłem, że pod polem edycji macie tutaj fajne przyciski, po których kliknięciu wypełnia się opis zmian. Jest to bardzo praktyczne gdyż u mnie wiele osób o tym zapomina. Skopiowałem na swoją wikię kod .js odpowiadający za to, ale okazuje się, że przycisków nie ma, a jest sam tekst co wygląda strasznie i ciężko się w tym połapać. Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, czy jest jeszcze coś do skopiowania, jakiś kod, który umieści linki do opisów edycji w tych "pudełkach"? Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja) 08:52, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) :Witaj ponownie. Skopiowałem co trzeba tam gdzie trzeba, ale niestety nadal nie działa. A nasz monobook jest w fazie bardzo testowej, korzystamy głównie z Oasisa (zobacz jak wygląda '''taka' skórka u nas :D). W każdym razie nadal jest ten sam problem - czyściłem cache itp., ale to nic nie zmienia. Możesz coś na to zaradzić? :MarkosBoss (dyskusja) 11:28, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Tak tylko wszedłem żeby zobaczyć co to jest, co tam miałem więcej robić ZXQWR 14:20, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:twoje pomysly z DYOMem Jesteś geniuszem !!!! Re:twoje pomysly z DYOMem Jesteś geniuszem !!!! Jasiu300499 14:07, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Opisy zmian Dzięki za metaforyczny "kubeł zimnej wody", bo już do głowy z nimi dostaję ;P Gimme your all money! 06:11, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Boxville Czemu Plik:Boxville (VC).jpg, nie jest w archiwum Project:Wyróżniony obrazek/Strona główna? Przecież był tam użyty. Gimme your all money! 09:55, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) OK, dzięki. Gimme your all money! 10:02, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Używanie kursywy w linkach do biznesów Tomta1, jak Ci wiadomo, mieliśmy omówić na IRC-u kwestię używania kursywy (a zresztą, patrz "nagłówek"). Niestety, nie doszliśmy do porozumienia, choć na kanale było 5 osób zainteresowanych (Alzanino jest rzadkim gościem na GTA Wiki, jego nie liczę), przynajmniej teoretycznie, bo zaczęły się niestety usilne gadki o pogodzie, w które ja też się włączyłem, z nadzieją, że zaraz coś obgadamy. Czego nie wspomniałem, pracuję dorywczo na budowie, więc czasu multum nie mam. Jako administrator, nie powinieneś sam rozwiązywać tej kwestii, cofając mi edycje, samemu je sobie nabijając. Wiec, że moje, też były poprawkami, ale nieopatrzonymi tą że frazą, ale ich wydźwięk, to by nawet człek z zaćmą zauważył. Ja wykonałem edycji "łamiących" chwilowe postanowienie z 3-4, Ty - nie zliczę. Miej trochę dystansu, bo ciągle widzę, masz mnie za "noobka", który przeszło rok temu, usunął treść artykułu Wu Zi Mu. Takie rzeczy uzgadniamy razem, a jak nie, to chociaż nieprzekonująco blefuj, że umierasz na czarną ospę, czy coś w ten deseń, co jest powodem nie możności ustalenia powyższego. Naprawdę, nie podoba mi się to. Jesteś rangą wyższy ode mnie, ale to było naprawdę nie fair. Oczywiście, wiem że np. też nie byłem OK, robiąc "kursywiące" edycje, ale proporcjonalnie do twoich, to jest śmiech. Gimme your all money! 17:54, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że oszczędziłeś "skursywiony" link w Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. A więc po prostu: można używać kursywy, czy nie? Gimme your all money! 16:51, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Twoje edycje też nie powalają pod względem ilości bajtów (np. 19, 36). Nie mam do Ciebie pretensji, po prostu jestem zmęczony, a Twoje jakże wymijające odpowiedzi na najprostsze pytania (owszem, pytanka trochę "rozwleczone", pod względem napisanego tekstu). Umówmy się tak; Ty już nie nabijasz sobie edycji, usuwając moje pisaniny (bo, o zgrozo, to właśnie robisz), a ja nadal sobie kursywię. Czemu to dla mnie coś tak oczywistego? Porównaj moją aktywność sprzed roku, czy paru miesięcy, z tym, co robię teraz. Mnie tu prawie nie ma. Oczywiście, można pobanować wszystkich, łącznie z Texelem, że w twoim tego słowa znaczeniu, nie robią nic pożytecznego, bo tylko ban by to ukrócił. Jeśli dla Ciebie, ja, mając już te dziewięć tysięcy ileś edycji, mam się szablonami zajmować, etc., to przyjmij do wiadomości, że ja nie mam takich ambicji, jak Ty. Jasia se zaprzęgnij, ale ja działam na własną rękę i nie robię na niekorzyść GTA Wiki. Cieszy mnie to, że tak Ci na wszystkim zależy, ale masz za duże ambicje. Znasz mnie już trochę, pod kątem mych możliwości na Wiki. Ja nie jestem cudotwórcą, tylko użytkownikiem, który robi arty o biznesach, a że to prawie połowa wszystkich obecnych, to już nie moja wina. Tak już wyszło, nic to, zdarza się. Nie chcę urządzać tyrady dyskusyjnej, choć może tak to wygląda, ale "często gęsto" przeginasz, bądź wręcz przeciwnie - ignorujesz. Nie wiem, ile edycji "dekursywiących" (nazwijmy to sobie tak) zrobiłeś, ale proszę, już przestań. Rób tylko potrzebne poprawki. Są userzy, którzy robią edycje 3x, i nie ma w nich żadnych zmian. Może za nich się weź. Poza tym: ten system, był tu, nim założyłem konto. Gdybym to sobie wymyślił, to OK, można usuwać takie edycje. Ale to nie mój wymysł, więc sam rozumiesz, albo zrozum, bo chyba na razie, nie możemy dojść do porozumienia. Niedługo postaram się zrobić parę artów. Nie możesz mi kazać po prostu, abym coś robił (tj. jakieś konkretne edycje). Jak zauważył Misiek95 "to wolny projekt", a więc, ważne że nie działam na niczyją szkodę, a to że to 4 bajty, nie wyglądają, jak tyle, ile Ci tu naprodukowałem, to jakby mieć pretensje, że niektórzy mają ciągle telewizory "Rubin", a nie "plazmy" Samsunga. To tyle w temacie. Gimme your all money! 17:15, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Nie napisałem, że robisz edycje tylko usuwające kursywę. Jej usuwanie zawiera się w nich. Czasem jednak to "nabijanie", po mym zdaniem, niektóre są usilnie zrobione, ale dobrze, nie wtrącam się do tego, tylko kursywę zostaw już w spokoju, nie będę już robił edycji tylko i wyłącznie zawierających jej użycie. Nie mogę, muszę do sklepu jechać, ja teraz mam takie życie. nieciekawie. Gimme your all money! 17:43, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strona Dyskusji Tak jest znacznie lepiej. OurProvedActions 21:40 8 sie 2011 (UTC). Zmiana nicku Hej Tomta1 mam pytanie mianowicie jak usunąć profil otóż spodobał mi się bardziej mój "oryginalny" nick - Przem723 myślałem że jak przekieruje strone na inny tytuł to wcześniejsza moja nazwe się usunie a tu na przekierowannej stronie nie mogę ustawić avatara ,bardzo bym cię prosił o usunięcie mojego konta razem z przekierowaniem do strony Przem723. Oczywiście później znów się zarejestruje :) Okej dzięki :-) Cloude GTA 18:52, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) odblokoj mi tamte konto pliss 4x~Marek Androszewski Kryjówka w Portland (LCS) Dzięki za poprawienie licencji i nazw w plikach do omawianego artykułu. Zapędziłem się ;P Gimme your all money! 10:53, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Długi myślnik Jak zrobić ten dłuższy myślnik? Pytam poważnie, mnie nie udało się go zrobić. BTW, nie wiedziałem, że taki obowiązuje, większość artów ma ten krótszy. Takie edycje robił m. i.n. Texel. Gimme your all money! 19:17, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Tomta1, widzę że jesteś aktywny, odpowiedz. Jak dla mnie, możesz po mnie poprawiać za każdym razem, ale o aż taką cierpliwość i determinację, to Cię nie posądzam (bez urazy) ;] Gimme your all money! 19:36, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) OK, dziękuję. Działa. Trochę będzie przy tym "rytuałów", ale dam radę. Wybacz, że się nie stosowałem. Zdaj sobie jednak sprawę, że lwia część userów, pewno nadal będzie używać myślników. Gimme your all money! 19:51, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) nIE mA tAKIEGO bICIA mnie niestety gryzie czas. Nie mów już nic o stronie dyskusji, bo w moich oczach to się prezentuje jak zupa na śniadanie. OurProvedActions 17:46 2 wrz 2011 (UTC) A ma znaczenie duże powiem ci. Mało mnie obchodzi, czy dostanę bana czy też nie. Twoje bany to jakieś fake'i. Gasną po 12 godzinach, a nie tygodniu. Wy wszyscy jesteście niegrzeczni, tylko macie dużą siłę woli, żeby się powstrzymać. A bo tylko dziecko neostrady tak się zachowują. Nie mogą się oprzeć banom, tak jak o taboret. OurProvedActions 10:00 3 wrz 2011 (UTC) Re: Konflikt edycji Tak jest! ;D Gimme your all money! 13:13, wrz 4, 2011 (UTC) Za to tobie chyba sięnic nie chce tu robić skoro do tej pory to wszystko nie było redagowane zgodnie z normami. OOOOOOOOOOOOoj Prawda kłuje w oczy? Czy to jest atak na innego gracza? Grzejesz stolek a nie służysz gta wiki! sorry ale w poradniku nie napisane zostało nic o licencjonowaniu pusty nagłowek z google grafiki Taki sam lub podobny obrazek jest na inych wikiach LordSuperKoks nie usuwaj tego pliku tylko wez sobie wejdz na hiszpańską lub angielską wikie i tam zobaczysz taki obrazek LordSuperKoks a dlaczego artykuł=y na wiki nie są unormowane to znaczy NAZWA ARTYKUŁU MY LNIK LordSuperKoks 12:55, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Mówię o myślniku czy jak wolisz pauzie na początku artykułu zaraz po nazwieLordSuperKoks 13:03, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC)